Through the Fire and the Flames
by Starfleet Witch
Summary: In the darkest of shadows lies the cruellest of nightmares. These are events that followed the incident of 'Just like clockwork' and the disastrous outcome they had on the innocent lives at Cackles academy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This fanfiction has absolutely NOTHING to do with the band **_**Dragon Force**_**… the title is purely coincidental.**

**Disclaimer: In the unlikely event that this Fanfiction should make contact with anti-matter and spontaneously combust, resulting in the end of the world due to a massive explosion that wipes out half the galaxy, readers are urged to remember that **_**Worst Witch**_** and all of its characters belong to Jill Murphy... I only plot with them and therefore the blame of such a catastrophic explosion is not to land at my door step… you know… cause these things **_**do **_**happen.**

Chapter 1

Amelia Cackle, a witch best known for her kind nature and good will to every girl to cross the thresh hold of her castle, helplessly slumped into the nearest wooden chair, the despair on her face hidden behind her aged hands. She had long since cast a silencing spell, but still, she could hear that scream, that glass shattering scream. It echoed in her ears and bounced against the walls of her brain like the sonorous tone of a cathedral bell. Not even the secluded darkness of her hands could ease the pain that accumulated at her temples. There may come a time when she'd cease to hear it, but she doubted there'd ever be a time when she would forget… judging by the state of her staff, there wasn't much hope for the sound _ever_ leaving the walls of Cackles academy in this life time.

How had it come to this? The steady decline of sanity that gripped the scream's owner seemed so sudden, throwing her into an oblivion worse than death itself. She couldn't help but berate herself. Had she paid more attention to the running's of her school, would this have happened? Could she have prevented the bridge into insanity that seemed to have been crossed? She lowered her hands to meet the wild eyes of a scarred and frightened child, her pupils mere pin pricks amongst a sea of brown, illuminated by the sinister candle light that cast deathly shadows upon the old stone walls.

Amelia shrank back as the eyes met hers. Had she always been this close to the bed? With a relieved sigh, the eyes lost focus and turned wild once more. Amelia brought her hands together as if in prayer, and in some respects, she was. After all, she had spent the past 3 hours pleading to whoever was listening in desperation to do something to help alleviate the demise that was becoming of the weeping being before her… perhaps deep down she really _did_ believed in a god… perhaps the legends and folklore that spoke of such beings were real and in the same sense, perhaps ghouls, ghosts and monsters existed too… or perhaps she was just willing to believe in anything so long as the suffering would cease and life would once again seep into the grey clammy skin of the feeble.

Amelia looked to her staff with a tear in her eye once more. Where had all the life gone? Miss Crotchet, normally a chirpy, high spirited woman, sat with her face cast to the floor and her nimble hands clutching a damp cloth to her blood stained hair; Imogen stood leaning against the wall, eyes transfixed upon a spot on the bed frame as she gnawed at her quickly diminishing finger nails; Frank rocked back and forth, cradling Mrs Tapioca as he did so, keeping his eyes on the flag stone by the door as pieces of glass fell from the woman's hair, hoping against hope that it would magically lift to reveal an antidote… after all, the castle had revealed hidden secrets in the past that aided in dire situations, why couldn't it do it again? So long as there's hope, there's a chance for salvation… no matter how frail that hope is… no matter how much it begins to fail as each and every thud against the thin mattress beats in time with your own contorting heart.

Amelia turned her eyes to the window, desperately seeking counsel from the tall, elegant witch she wished was standing there. Another thud from the bed brought her attention back to the woman in question. It was a sight she hoped never to have the curse of seeing… a sight that was unbecoming of the image she wished to always have of the strong, confident woman. Vulnerable, that's what she was now, vulnerable and weak. This wasn't the Constance Hardbroom she knew and loved, this was a stranger… a teary eyed stranger that was quickly losing a battle within her own mind. Her dark hair was matted and sticking to her face, wet with perspiration despite the coolness of her skin. Her pallor seemed much paler and challenged even that of her white cotton dress, which in itself give the impression of something gone wrong. The only colour that danced across the stranger's deathly pale flesh was the hue of the seemingly sun burnt patches and red lines that appeared and disappeared on her arms and throat. No, this wasn't Constance Hardbroom at all.

Amelia closed her eyes, unable to witness the chaos before her as the woman writhed and tossed on the bed, from pain or hallucinations, Amelia wasn't sure. Another whine from the mattress's springs resonated in her ears… tying the woman's wrists and ankles to the bed frame was cruel but it was the only thing stopping the witch from falling off the bed or casting at her or her staff. _Squeak squeak_… Amelia gritted her teeth… _squeak squeak_… she balled her hands into fists, her short nails digging into her palms… _squeak squeak squeak_… Amelia forced her eyes open, the image of the stranger's exhausted body bucking against the restraints met her sight instantly… this wasn't a stranger at all and how dare she even view the woman as such. She was still the strong willed, traditional witch who took care of the school in its darkest hours, still the safety net upon which Amelia so gratefully fell upon when she was at her lowest… there was a faint hint of the old Constance Hardbroom in there… the Constance Hardbroom Amelia thought would guild her into the next life… the Constance Hardbroom she had come to think of as her daughter.

_Squeak squeak squeak_

Amelia flicked out her fingers with a rush of magic as emotion over took her. The sudden movement alone was enough to startle her staff but she didn't care, she just had to stop that infernal squeaking. Imogen edged her way over to Amelia and placed an arm around her shoulders, to comfort Amelia or herself was a question she wasn't sure she wanted answered. Amelia met the Gym mistresses eyes before they involuntarily found their way back to her deputy. Her torso rose from the bed as though she were possessed whilst she screamed out silenced cries of fear, a spell Imogen was more than grateful for. She could close her eyes to block out the sight or focus on an object in the distance but sound was another matter.

Amelia suddenly flinched and shoved her fingers in her ears as though she could actually hear her potion mistress's cries… no, she_ could_ hear them! Constance's broken voice was cutting through the spell like it were butter! It was shaking the very foundations of Amelia's mind into submission but looking around her, she realised only she could hear it. She squinted her eyes and grimaced as the scream pounded at her very core.

Tears streamed down the pale waxy cheeks of the forsaken woman as she clawed at the spectres that weren't there, desperate for the death the invisible demons promised.

**A/N I feel the need to scream 'I'M BACK BABY!' but I shall duly refrain from doing so. I will update this hopefully every Sunday... Key word here being _hopefully._**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Special thanks to typicalRAinbow, lemondropseverus, ImpossiblePoet, NextChristineDaae and Duchene-fan for their lovely reviews. **

**This chapter comes to you a little later than I would have liked due to an episode in my life known as SW's no good, good for nothing day. I swear, I'd sleep for a week if I didn't have a serious amount of procrastinating to do *looks at NCD* I know, I know… I will… ;)**

**Disclaimer on first chapter.**

Chapter 2

_4 days earlier…_

Heckitty Broomhead forcefully pulled her bag out of the hands of her past student, stealing one last glance at the occupants of the main hall before exiting the building, Mr Hallow in toe. She set out across the courtyard, taking confident strides as the stones clattered beneath her boots, despite the downfall of her plans and the less than flattering state upon which she was found and told to leave in. She gritted her teeth and summoned her broom as the quickened footfalls of the incompetent man behind her drew closer.

She stopped and commanded her broom to hover and slipped the shaft of the broom through the handle on her case before turning to the brown eyed man behind her. As he came to an abrupt stop, the impact sending sharp sand stone pebbles in different directions, he offered his hand to the mighty witch. She regarded the hand with a snarl and a wrinkled nose. Everything about this man was greasy, slimy and annoying, from his groomed grey hair and hairless chin, down to the expensive prim suit and polished shoes. She grudgingly took the hand and gave it a brief shake then met his eyes once more.

"Heckitty-" he said, leaving the name floating in the air between them. Her cruel yellow eyes never moved from his "I have to say-"

"Don't, Mr Hallow" She said as she removed her hat to nurse the singed hair beneath, a parting gift administered by that damn Cherrytree girl's contraption.

"Mistress Broomhead" He said, deciding to utilise the safety of last names "There will be another chance; Miss Cackle can't stay in there forever!"

Heckitty smiled "Mr Hallow, I wouldn't count on it. Her and that deputy of hers are inseparable… for now"

Mr Hallow regarded her with a half curious half worried look "Heckitty?"

"Let's just say, Mr Hallow, that if I know Constance Hardbroom, still waters run deep."

"Mistress Broomhead, I haven't the faintest idea of _what_ you're talking about. 'Still waters run deep'? How do you-? What do you _mean_? "

"My my, Mr Hallow, for a man of your calibre, you're certainly not the sharpest _knife_ in the drawer are you?" Mr Hallow suddenly became scarred. He didn't like the way this conversation was going "Tell me, Mr Hallow, have you ever heard the phrase 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder?'" He nodded, dreading the consequences of his actions "The proof of the pudding is in the potion, Mr Hallow, and once Constance is out of the picture Amelia won't even hesitate to retire. She's quite fond of Constance, did you ever notice that? I can't think why-"

"Heckitty stop!" Mistress Broomhead turned to her disruptor "Look, I don't know what you have planned but I'll tell you now I'll have no part in it! You hear!" Mr Hallow ran his hand over his short grey hair and let out a deep breath "I wanted you to take over as headmistress because I believed that you could straighten the school out. The way you're talking, you're suggesting murder just to get there!" Heckitty was silent. Mr Hallow shook his head and drew in a lasting breath as rain clouds began to gather overhead "There's a storm coming, you best be off… consider this partnership terminated." He turned and began to walk back to his overly expensive sports car.

Heckitty narrowed her eyes and toyed with the notion of throwing a spell at him for his insolence. How dare he… besides, the seeds had already been sown so even if she wanted to stop the inevitable, she couldn't. She smiled a grotesque toothy grin and mounted her broom. She didn't want to stop the inevitable… she'd never want to stop the inevitable. Even if she didn't make headmistress, at least she'd have taken care of another problem.

"There's a storm coming indeed, Mr Hallow."

**A/N There will be no update next Sunday due to Starfleet Witch having plans to run around a famous University dressed as the Asha'bellanar with random friends and strangers… I'm not even sorry :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Though I'm not happy with the mood and lack of spark in this chapter, I'm posting it anyway because I didn't post last week and, if I'm honest, it's not gonna get much better unless one of you guys know, or are, a magical being with a cure for nausea. It would also help greatly if you could tell me where to acquire such powers. That latter request _is_ a serious one XD  
**

**Thank you once again to my lovely reviewers! If I haven't replied to your review, I apologise. I meant to but at this stage I can't remember who I have and haven't replied to, sorry :3 **

**Disclaimer on first chapter as always.**

Chapter 3

Constance couldn't stop the smile that until this point was stationary at the corner of her lips as she puffified the last of Heckitty's clocks into the either. For the briefest of moments, she allowed the tiniest glimpse of laughter to pass her blood red lips as she sat alone in the staffroom. She looked to the sky outside, not even phased by the dark clouds that gathered over the trees of Overblow forest. In her experience, it seemed things always struck in threes and not even Mother Nature could change that. The first metaphorical strike was when she escaped Heckitty's grasp upon of her graduation from Witch Training College. The second, when she escaped the woman's scrutinising eyes and satisfied grin during the inspection and now, like the cherry upon her freedom iced cake, she'd escaped the powerful hold Heckitty had threatened to place over her in Amelia's absence. Yes indeed, life was good.

Constance leaned her head back upon the soft upholstery of the chair and allowed her eyes to flutter closed. She was exhausted, both emotionally and physically, and although she knew she had a class to supervise in little under 5 minutes, she conceded that a little indulgence on her part couldn't hurt, just this once. Giddy as she was, she couldn't deny the heavy invisible weights that seemed to have materialised upon her eye lids… just a minutes rest… that's all she wanted… just a minute…

"And so, it turned out she wasn't even sick at all, she just-" Amelia stopped midsentence as she entered the staffroom, Imogen and Lavinia in toe. "Constance?" questioned the weary woman as Lavinia and Imogen shared a knowing look behind her. Amelia abruptly pushed her glasses up into her hair and kneeled down before the slumbering deputy, a smile playing on her thin lips. Never before had she seen her deputy's face so relaxed, so unburdened. Despite how tired she was herself, she knew it couldn't hurt to let her most trusted employee sleep for an hour or two.

Amelia turned back to the two staff members gathered by the door "I think we should continue this conversation somewhere else, don't you?"

Imogen smiled and nodded "What about her class?" whispered the meek voice of the older lady by her side.

"What year group is it?" whispered Amelia.

"Year 3"

"That's alright, I'll take it then" she muttered softly, turning back to the rare sight so she could take a mental image and treasure it forever.

"No, Amelia, you've just come back from a long flight, I'll take it" Amelia smirked and turned back to her kindly chanting teacher, idly musing at how lucky she was to have such thoughtful people in her life.

"Miss Crotchet, that's very kind of you but who, might I ask, would supervise _your_ lesson?" Lavinia nodded in defeat, trying to block out the thoughts of mischievous students tap dancing on the tables. She was all game for expressing one's self through the art of music, but the tables were unstable enough as they were without the extra stress of hobnail boots being added to their everyday life.

Amelia stiffly got to her feet once more and made for the door when a quiet moan brought her attention back to her deputy. Imogen and Lavinia watched in mute curiosity as the relaxed face of their colleague wrinkled and twisted within the darkest realms of her dreams. Amelia padded her way closer to the chair once more, cursing her lack of budget where repairs where involved as the floorboard beneath her let out a strangled grown in protest to Amelia's weight "mmm… Amelia?" questioned the uncharacteristically soft voice of the slumbering woman.

"Yes, Constance, I'm here" Amelia leaned down once more to look into the younger woman's face. Amelia suddenly felt a blush creep into her cheeks as she realised the woman was still asleep. She sheepishly smiled and lowered her head. "Just a dream" she whispered. Suddenly Constance gasped and bolted up right in the chair, her forehead colliding with that of her headmistress's as she did so. A low pitched growl emitted from each woman before the sound of Amelia hitting the floor and Constance hitting the chair beat in unison.

With a hand pressed sharply to her head, Constance's eyes widened at the audience of people that were suddenly surrounding her "A-A-AMELIA!" She stammered; half startled, half embarrassed to be found in such a vulnerable state.

'Ah' Amelia thought '_There's_ the characteristic voice of my deputy'. Amelia climbed back onto her knees and clutched her head "Con-sance, wel-ome bac hoo the worl o' the le-thing, my 'ear" Amelia sighed "I 'hink I 'it my hongue" Amelia winced as she touched her tongue with her trembling fingers, assessing whether or not she'd need to go and find a missing chunk somewhere.

The two injured witches shakily got to their feet, allowing time for the room to stop spinning before they even attempted to assess the situation. Meanwhile Imogen and Lavinia decided it may be the best time to leave before they witnessed the death of their superior at the hands of an embarrassed and injured deputy head.

"Con-sance, I'm so sorr-eh"

"What on _earth_ were you doing?" Constance grimaced as she felt the ruptured blood vessels decolour the alabaster skin beneath her hand, which was gently pressed to her aching head.

"'ell… I '_hink _I was c'lanning on 'etting 'ou sheep 'ut I can' qui'e remem'er! Wha' the devi'ehis 'ou'e hea' ma'e o', woma'?" Amelia sat down in the vacated chair and massaged her own aching cranium, idly wondering if the younger woman could even understand her new version of the English language.

"Letting me sheep? _OH_! Letting me _sleep_!" Constance quickly looked at the time "If you'll excuse me, headmistress, I have a class to teach"

"Con-sance, I 'hink I 'etter come with 'ou" Constance sighed and stumbled out into the corridor, still clutching her head as she waded through the murky corridor. It took her a moment to realise that the weight she felt wasn't a consequence of her bruised head, but rather a consequence of a headmistress that hadn't quite got her bearings and had instead decided to simply hold onto the younger woman's dress like a shy toddler so as not to bump into anything.

Constance was certain, had her sight not been so dramatically altered, she'd have rolled her eyes by now.

* * *

"Millie, you don't think something's happened to Ruby, do you?"

Mildred raised her head from the potion she was trying to memorise to look at Shadu "Ruby?" Mildred looked to the empty seat of her missing friend.

"I'm sure she's fine, Shadu… she's probably off scoffing cream cakes in Cosy's or something" Enid gazed off wistfully "You know… that's not a bad idea…"

"Oh no, Enid, no more of your brilliant plans!" warned Mildred, returning her attention to the potion for sealing wounds.

"What?" Mildred raised her head to regard her friend with a stern expression.

"You know what HB would do if she found us gone! She'd probably give us detention, or worse. Enid, I've been on my last legs for three years running, I don't want to tempt fate."

"Millie, she's hardly going miss us when she's forgotten we even have a class!"

Mildred and Maud stole a glance at the wooden clock mounted on the back wall "she's only 5 minutes late" chimed Maud, her light voice just about reaching Enid's ears.

Enid folded her arms "Maud, you know as well as I do that HB is either on time or not at all"

"Maybe Enid's right Maud"

"Millie!"

"If she remembered she had a class, she would be here by now"

"Mildred, don't you remember what happened last time we took Enid's advice? The alarm went off and Miss Hardbroom showed up just as we were leaving. She's probably just catching up with Cackle or something"

"Come on Maud, lighten up! And in any case, since when did HB _catch up_ with _anyone?_" Enid, as much as she loved her friend, couldn't help but subscribe to the opinion that sometimes Maud Moonshine could be a great big stick in the mud.

Enid and Mildred pushed up from their stools and had taken no more than two paces before the door slammed open, followed by a sickeningly sweet "_Going _somewhere girls?" from their form tutor. Mildred turned back to Maud with a lopsided frown and wound her fingers on both hands together.

"Go on… say it"

Maud folded her arms in a mocking manner before uttering the words that had passed through her mind countless times before where her two comrades were involved "I told you so"

"Erm… _hello_! What about _Ruby_?" Both girls brought their attention back to Shadu just in time to see Ruby reappear in her chair, head-band of wires and gages still strapped around her forehead.

Ruby's eyes were ablaze with a mixture of anger, surprise and anticipation "You guys are NOT going to believe what I've just heard!"

"Ruby Cherrytree, there will be _**silence **_in my classroom!"

Ruby turned around on the wooden stool and met her teachers gaze "yes, Miss Hardbroom"

Constance narrowed her eyes "And what is that ridiculous garb around your head?"

"Please Miss Hardbroom, it's a-" Before she could finish, the familiar feeling of emptiness that followed having her beloved technology puffified made itself known on her face as coloured smoke surrounded her head like a halo.

"What's your bet that she's gonna put that thing on her mantle as a trophy." Whispered Maud

Mildred stifled a laugh "I bet an official plaque will be made especially for it too 'The device that nearly blew up Broomhead, the terrible'"

Enid nudged her friend as a curious sight enter her vision "Hey, Millie, Maud, do you see that?"

Mildred and Maud followed Enid's line of sight "do you see the size of that thing! It looks like someone crash-landed a small rocket ship on her head then destroyed the evidence with dynamite so she wouldn't track them down!" Gasped Mildred, her mouth gaped dramatically at the sight of such an ungodly blemish upon the usually flawless skin of the powerful witch before them.

"Unless Miss Cackle is the charred remains of a rocket ship in disguise…" added Enid, letting the half statement hang in the air upon noticing their headmistress standing by the door. Mildred and Maud craned their necks to catch a glimpse of the previously unnoticed woman "I wonder what compromising position they were found in to caused _that_ big a bruise"

Enid's words didn't fully process in her friends minds until Mildred met Maud's eyes. Suddenly their noses wrinkled at such an image being planted in their heads without them realising "Yuck! Thanks very much, Enid! That's just the mental image we wanted to have stuck in our heads after eating Mrs Tapioca's famous wallpaper paste pudding!"

"What? I simply implied that maybe they were picking flowers and Miss Bat popped in for a spontaneous visit and caught them destroying her precious babies. It's not my fault your minds automatically jump to conclusions!" replied Enid, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. Mildred and Maud give knowing looks to one another before facing front once more. That wasn't what she was implying and she knew it.

Miss Hardbroom picked up a stirring rod and gently beat it against the cauldron, calling the lab to order "Now girls, as promised, today you are going to be tested individually on your ability to make a water resistance potion." Mildred's eyes widened in fear as she frantically flicked through the pages of her textbook "You are to carry out the test in complete silence or suffer disqualification and an automatic fail. The ingredients and equipment have been laid out on the side benches, some of which you will need and some you will not. This is _not_ an open book test so I advise you to clear your desks of any papers or books I may decide could be viewed upon as an act of _cheating_…" Constance sighed "that means _you_, Mildred Hubble" with a flick of her wrist, Mildred was left looking into an empty hand where the potion for water resistance once was. Constance clutched her head as a spike of pain shot through it "Remember, if I hear so much as a _squeak_ I will not hesitate to put an end to your participation" Constance stared the girls down for a moment as her words sank in before she turned over the timer and stated sharply "Start"

Amongst the rumbling of stools being pushed back with haste, Amelia caught the gaze of the potion mistress and nodded curtly to her. Both witches proceeded into the store room at the very back of the class and shut the door behind them. Amelia followed her deputy down a short hallway before they came to another door. Constance placed her hand on the latch to open it when a sudden unexplainable force shot through her. She placed her other hand flat against the wood of the door and closed her eyes, listening intently to the sounds within. Amelia stared at the back of Constance's head, waiting for an explanation for the hold up. It was one thing to accidentally head butt your employer, but it was an entirely different kettle of fish to keep her waiting on a healing potion, especially when she wasn't sure she had an entire tongue or not.

"Con-sance?"

"Shh" She hushed. Something wasn't right… something just didn't feel natural. She'd been in these stores countless times before, spent whole summers in them in fact, but never before had she felt such an unusual tingle in her spine. Constance's eyes shot open to the sound of Amelia tapping her foot. She turned and meet the blue eyes head on.

"Wha's wong, Con-sance?"

**A/N If you're trying to understand Amelia in this chapter, I'd advise you to hold your tongue between your forefinger and thumb then read her parts. Should that fail, PM me and I'd be more than happy to give you some help :3 **

**Special shout out to NCD *adapts sly tone* She knows why ;) x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'd like to apologise for the unfair delay. I'd also like to say, for the record, the phrase 'it's a dog's life' would be nice if it were true for it seems even my dog has more of a life than me at the moment lol. **

**Special thank you to everyone who reviewed, if I haven't replied to your reviews I'm deeply sorry but know that they mean the world to me (so much so that if I ever run into any of you, I'll buy you a cookie and toothpaste *because I love my reviewers too much to let them get cavities from yummy cookies*)**

**Disclaimer is in the first chapter :3**

Chapter 4

Constance's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she shook her head, an act she desperately wished she hadn't carried out. She clutched her head once more and pulled on the latch, opening the door to her hide away sanctuary. Amelia inhaled the scent of wet herbs and grinded spices, had she not had a passion for spell casting, the smell of a potion laboratory store room alone would be enough to convert her to potion making. Constance listened intently, taking in the vibrations of the heavy wooden door slamming off the cold stone wall. Something was here, she didn't know what, or who, but there was definitely an entity in the air… a familiar aura of power that promised chaos.

Amelia watched Constance patiently, her tongue beginning to throb as blood pumped in and out of it. Constance took as step into the room… perhaps one of her students had been here… no, it wasn't the aura of young, clumsy hands she was sensing, it was something that promised far more power, more precision. Shaking her head, she trailed down the row of shelves in search of her healing potion stock; she had a class to supervise, she'd have to figure it out later.

Amelia mentally counted each shelf upon passing, marvelling at the fact that she had never been in this room before. There were conical flasks that glittered with an array of colours in the half light of a candle she couldn't see and sealed test tubes containing the darkest of black, each one labelled, put into categories and placed neatly on the shelf. Amelia turned her eyes to the back to her deputy head. How very _Constance_.

Constance stopped in her tracks when she came to the end of the row of shelves, seeking out the potion she knew would be on the second ledge, twelve flasks over. She grimaced against the dull ache that pulled at her sub-conscious and rounded the corner to search the shelf in question. A beaker containing a glistening cream potion immediately caught her eye. There it was, exactly where she knew it would be. Constance smiled and took the potion from the shelf; her filing system was second to none.

Just as the potion had cleared the barrier of the shelf, another tingling sensation found its way up Constance's spine. The entity, it was here… on this shelf. Constance looked from left to right but nothing seemed to be out of place, even the dust remained untouched. She shook her head, perhaps she just had a concussion, heaven knew Amelia's head was hard enough to cause one! Or perhaps she had internal haemorrhaging… or maybe Amelia had split her skull beneath her skin... Anything was more logical than an entity daring to invade her store room. Nothing give the impression of being tampered with, it_ had_ to be her injury.

Constance took an almighty gulp from the flask, wiped her mouth on the back of her hand then deftly thrust the flask into Amelia's hands. Constance immediately felt the potion overwhelm her with its sweet goodness. A warmth, unlike any other she'd felt with other potions, pooled in her stomach and set her cheeks alight with the rosy allure of a child playing in the sun. Anyone could make a healing potion, but it took real skill to make one that made you feel like the epitome of happiness.

Constance turned her gaze to Amelia; clearly she felt the same as a lazy smile graced her face. "Better?" asked Constance, her voice soft and relaxed. She knew the potions side effects would ware off soon but she didn't let that bother her, she was enjoying it too much.

"Mm-hmm" the older woman replied, handing the flask back to Constance "I'll leave you to it… I have a bottomless mountain of post piled up on my desk; I think I should start into sorting it out" Amelia turned and walked back to the door, swaying slightly under the dreaminess of the potion. Amelia came to a stop by the door and turned back to Constance "Constance, my dear?"

Constance poked her head out from around the shelf "Yes, Headmistress?"

"You told me to shush earlier; you're not allowed to tell me to shush… why'd you make me shush?" Amelia seemed to float on the spot, emitting a low pitched hum as she did so. Constance looked back at the beaker she'd just re-placed on the shelf. Empty. Just how much did Amelia drink?

"Amelia" Constance laughed, apparently still under the influence of the potion "You drank too much of the potion"

Amelia shrugged her shoulders "Silly me!" Laughter began to erupt from the older woman as she floated out the door and down the short corridor back to the Potions lab. An over giddy "OH! Good morning girls!" soon followed as a door shut behind the elderly woman.

Constance shook her head; she'd have to make more. Despite the happiness the potion brought, a silly giddiness was a side effect she had yet to obliterate from the mixture. Constance looked upon the shelf once more, searching her hazy mind for what she was looking for. She looked to her right and smiled a goofy smile as her eyes settled on a crystal clear flask labelled distilled water. She took the glass flask and placed it on the bench adjusted to the back wall, courtesy of Mr Blossom. She pranced back to her shelves and picked out a tub of sodium hydroxide, sucrose and a conical filled with a dark purple liquid labelled potassium permanganate. She placed them happily beside the distilled water and gazed into her cauldron, already bubbling with the dark colours of over an hours boiling. Grabbing a clean beaker from one of the overhead cupboards, she began to weigh out the amount of water she needed. Once she was sure she hadn't enough to water the potion down instead of strengthening it, she dissolved a teaspoon of sucrose and pinch of sodium hydroxide in the liquid.

Constance's smile grew even wider. Even if she hadn't been feeling the effects of the healing potion she'd still have been grinning like a Cheshire cat at the prospect of having a fresh supply of wide awake potion ready after a week without it. She uncorked the potassium permanganate and felt a tingle of adrenaline rush through her veins. Too much, and she'd poison herself and be dead in hours… too little and the potion would be a dud. She weighed the chemical out and then weighed it again. She'd spent her life brewing potions, but even she knew when one had to be extra careful with measurements.

A glint of satisfaction appeared in the corner of her almond shaped eyes as she poured the measured liquid into the flask containing the alkaline sugar solution she'd just made, revelling in the pride she felt as the clear liquid turned into a violent green, taking its time before turning yellow then angry red. Constance, grinned manically, it was almost complete. She picked up the red liquid she'd made and poured it into the cauldron, waiting patiently as it turned into a menacing dark purple, momentarily causing Constance to panic. Did she put in too much potassium permanganate? Or maybe her problem lied in the making of the potion before she added it… she certainly was under a great deal of stress with Mistress Broomhead's appearance.

She could feel the blood thump in her ears and a cool sweat break out on her forehead at the thought of hours brewing for nothing. "No" She slurred "I just have to give it time". She folded her arms and leaned back on the bench, her eyes never leaving the potion as it bubbled and swirled. A smile graced her face once more at the glorious sight of the purple caving in on itself and giving way to an icy blue.

Constance slipped a clean teaspoon into the liquid and brought it up to her nose, the acrid smell of burnt sugar searing her senses and causing her nose to wrinkle as she felt the hairs burn within. Oh yes… she'd definitely made it right. She delicately sipped the potion from the spoon and allowed it to lift her up into the air and spread through her system like a plague.

* * *

Mildred felt a sweat break out on her brow as she added yet another herb she didn't _really_ know the name of. She'd buggered it up, she knew she had, but there was no harm in hoping against hope that more herbs would fix her problem… was there? No one would test the potion, only her, so if harm were to come from it perhaps it wouldn't be a complete waste of time. It could work… or it could poison her… either way, she'd have gotten out of a verbal assault from her formidable potions mistress… then again, it could do nothing at all.

Mildred grimaced as she held a container of powdered spider's eggs over the bubbling concoction. She nervously lifted a spoonful and attempted to drop it into the cauldron when a door slammed behind her causing her to drop the entire container, spoon and all, into the mix. Mildred bit her lip as she turned to meet the dazed look of her form mistress. Mildred turned back to her cauldron and pretended to look busy as Constance sauntered to the front of the class. Mildred quickly grabbed a stirring rod and fished the container out of the murky red liquid whilst the woman's back was turned. As she attempted to dry the empty container with the helm of her skirt, she risked a glance at her oddly behaved teacher.

Mildred eyebrows shot up when a visible shiver ran up the woman's back, causing her to shudder and turn abruptly on her heel, the usual glint of determination and firmness once more in her deep hazel eyes. "Time's up!" Mildred flinched and looked to the timer on the desk then to her potion. Mildred worried her lip between her teeth once more and stole a glance at Maud's cauldron. Blue. Damn. Maud give her friend a sympathetic look.

"_I_ could be wrong" whispered Maud, trying to inspire hope in her friend.

Mildred looked to her left and shook her head "I don't think both you _**and**_ Enid could have gotten it wrong" she replied glumly.

"You will each be tested individually" said the potions mistress, conjuring up a test tube of water over each of the girls heads. Constance give a faint smile to the girls "I think we'll go in alphabetical order for a change" Mildred's face suddenly turned a deathly shade of white and gulped… that meant she was third.

Constance materialised before Ruby and nodded her head towards the cauldron. Ruby took a spoon and gingerly brought the dark blue liquid to her lips. Shutting her eyes tight, she shoved the spoon into her mouth and swallowed the tasteless liquid in one. Constance slowly raised her eyes to the test tube hovering above the girl's head. The whole class watched in mute astonishment as the tube seemingly tipped itself over to empty its contents upon the child below. With a satisfied grin, the water bounced off Ruby and back up into the test tube, forcefully causing it to tip up-right once more.

Ruby opened her eyes to meet the older woman in front of her "Well done, Ruby" Constance brought her gaze back up to the tube still floating above their heads "A little heavy handed on the bay leaves I'd say but you've got the idea" Constance flicked her wrist at the tube and walked on to her next victim as it emptied itself in the nearest sink and hung itself on a rack to dry. "Ethel Hallow" she said with pride.

Ethel eloquently took a sip of her potion and looked on with confidence as the liquid reversed its course back into the test tube, tipping itself upright once more in a perfect 180 degree angle from her head. She smiled obediently to woman before her as she complemented her exemplary potion making skills. Constance flicked her wrist at the tube and moved on, letting the clink of the glass hanging itself up synchronise with her footfalls to cause less noise.

Constance secretly glanced into each cauldron as she passed, pleased at the progress each girl had made. She knew instantly that they'd all passed but there was no harm in letting them enjoy their victory. Constance stopped before Mildred, her face momentarily falling as her eyes met the red liquid. She raised her eyes to meet the girl before her. "Mildred Hubble" she sighed. Mildred reached up with a spoon to dip it into the potion when a pale hand halted her by closing around her tiny wrist. Mildred cautiously met Constance's hard gaze, her lip now trembling in fear between her chattering teeth. "Mildred, do you know what you've done wrong?" Mildred nodded her head up and down. Constance's gaze became firmer "_Do_ _you_?" Mildred shoulders sank as she shook her head from side to side. Constance nodded and brought a sample of the liquid up to her nose. "Mildred, do you know what you've made?" Mildred shook her head once more "Allow me to demonstrate" Mildred's eyes bugged as she watched in muted horror as her form mistress flicked her wrist at something behind her. She could live with poisoning herself but causing Miss Hardbroom harm was a whole different kettle of fish. Not only would her status of the 'Worst of the worst witches' ring true, but her parent's wouldn't even have a gravestone to chip it on to when the woman before her killed her… when HB was done with her there'd be no body _left_ to _bury_.

A small rectangular shaped box floated past Mildred's head and into Constance's awaiting hand. She blew off the thick layer of dusk and looked to Mildred then to the rest of the class. Mildred mentally took note of the label as the woman addressed the rest of the class of safety precautions in an enclosed environment. 'Hog's and Horrig's finest quality matches' Mildred's eyebrows knitted together in confusion then looked up at her potion's mistress to ask the obvious question when she realised she was surrounded by the entire class, each one more eager to poke their head in for a better view than the last.

Constance took a sip of the potion and let it course through her veins for a moment. The tang left in her mouth suggested the potion was a little stronger than it should be and judging by the empty pot of Spider's egg lying haphazardly behind the mini cauldron, her hypothesis was correct. "Ok girls, don't crowd round. Stand back a little bit" The girls took a few steps back, still eager to get the best view. Constance took a match from the box and struck it against the table. She then brought it down hard on her arm, the flame immediately extinguishing on contact.

The girls let out a groan at the anti-climax "Don't be so impatient" muttered the potions mistress as the beginnings of a flame started to form on the point of contact between her arm and the match. Enid sniffed in disappointment before a roar was heard and flames engulfed the potion mistress's entire body, the sheer force alone causing her back to arch in protest to the sudden heat. The match zipped up into the air and spun uncontrollably until noting but pure Carbon floated down to the pale, stone floor.

A drop of intoxicating fear momentarily ran through Constance as she lost total control of her limbs. She peered through the burning flames at the girls frightened faces and straightened up, awe replacing the fright as she folded her arms in true HB tradition. Ruby put her hand to her face to shield herself from the heat. The fire demon before her reminded her of a Meramon from one of her video games… only with a more HB style than an anime character with disproportioned feet and stitched up mouth.

Constance, beginning to feel light headed from the heat, closed her eyes, erected her spell casting fingers on both hands and extinguished the fire in a flash of light, leaving nothing but smoke to fill the room. The girls squinted into the gloom as the dark silhouette of their teacher became more and more pronounced as the smoke dissipated. "Mildred Hubble" called a voice "Do you know _now_ what you have made?"

"Yes, Miss Hardbroom… a fire resistance potion" she stated, searching the darkness for the potion mistress's face.

"In one respect… yes. It is a fire resistance potion." Constance opened her eyes, the girls taking a step back at the sudden intrusion of eyes into the smoke "But I can only assume, Mildred, that those extra spider's eggs have given it a little extra kick… I dare say it could be used for defence… _or_ offence"

"Like a weapon, Miss Hardbroom?" questioned Ethel.

"Precisely, Ethel" Constance waved her arms and compacted the smoke into a single ball before making it disappear "Congratulations, Mildred, you've failed…again. Go and wait outside Miss Cackle's office. Perhaps you'd like to explain to _her_ why a _third year_ girl neglected to complete her studies before attending my lesson."

**A/N Just a note of interest, the red liquid Constance made **_**is**_** actually possible to make in your own kitchen and it does indeed turn different colours… wouldn't suggest drinking it though :S **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N *nudges readers to see if they're still alive* Just a quick note to say sorry for the delay and thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! You have no idea how much I appreciate it! :) All mistakes are my own and if you notice one, please PM me as I have absolutely NO idea what I've written here :3 **

**Disclaimer on first chapter as always :3**

Chapter 5

That night as Constance fell into a deep slumber, prying eyes played a game of waiting in the darkest shadows of the room; watching over the sleeping form of their marked victim like a trained dog watching a piece of meat, anticipating that fine hour when their master allowed them a single droplet of the bitter sweet poison that was their prize… but like every dog, once that tantalising essence touched the tongues of the patient, staining its perfect pink a tasty scarlet, there would be no mercy. Once blood tarnished those pearly white fangs of the once tame, there was no going back… a feast would be had… with or without the master's consent.

**Constance winced as the tangy liquid slid down the back of her throat like thick slime, a hot chilli taste following as a burning sensation seeped into her veins, through the 4 chambers of her heart and dispersed throughout her body.** **Mildred certainly did have a knack for adding a few more ingredients than she ought to.**

'**Perhaps **_**too**_** many ingredients' thought Constance as she calculated just how close the girls were to her should something go wrong. She momentarily regretted her actions. Mildred Hubble was a girl renown for having an odd aura, a sort of 'bad luck', surround her… god only knew what this potion could do. Constance mentally berated herself 'You know the potion! Confidence and control… you fear **_**nothing**_**' Constance looked at the box of matches 'Well… almost nothing'**

"**Ok girls, don't crowd round. Stand back a little bit" The girls took a step back, each one still fighting for the best place to get a clear view. Constance smirked. She certainly did have a job that came with perks. After all, what's more exciting and motivating than concoctions and chemical reactions that can did amazing things? Sure there were **_**interesting **_**spells in the world… but there was no real work involved in spell casting. There were words, and arguably a 'feeling' according to Amelia, but to Constance that's all they were, just words… with potion making there was a sort of elegance, an art if you will, to creating and perfecting the perfect potion. There was real work involved, work that required mathematics, ingenuity… a delicate touch. Constance felt this was why witches in the profession of spell casting often got bored, or were boring themselves. The victory at the end was never as sweet without the blood, sweat and tears. With spells, more times than enough, everything turns out the way they are **_**supposed**_** to turn out but with potions, you could be creative with your mistakes. **

**Constance took a match from the box and set it on the table, a safe enough distance from the blaze that was certain to follow. She inhaled, finding a sense of serenity amongst the raging emotions flowing through her before continuing. A level of calm was paramount to making this work without causing her, or more importantly the girls, any grievous bodily harm. Finding a common ground within herself, she stuck the match against the work top. As the phosphorus coating on the head of the match reacted with the friction against the desk, Constance suddenly felt oddly exhilarated. There was something exciting about fire that couldn't be described. It was chaos… but essential chaos. Without thinking, she forcefully brought the match down on her arm, the flame immediately disappearing within the folds of the cloth and into her very skin.**

**A sigh echoed around the room "Don't be so impatient". She wasn't so much saying it to the girls as she was saying it to herself. She was anxious, she wanted the flame… she wanted the power. Suddenly a bell began to ring in her ears, cutting off all noise from the outside world. She was left with nothing but the faint whispers of her own mind pleading with her to brace herself. And then it happened. All at once the bell was gone, blasted through by a loud roar as the match ignited the fire running through her veins. Instantaneous combustion. Within seconds her entire world was overtaken in a blur of orange and red as her blood boiled and burst from their prison beneath her perfect pale skin. Darkness sprung to life.**

**Her heart thumped in her hollow chest, barely acclimatising to the adrenaline and fear as her skin burned and red hot pokers stabbed her once straight back. Her limbs were everywhere and nowhere. She momentarily feared they may have been burned off in the process, severed from the root into oblivion. How would she get back? If she had no arms she couldn't extinguish the fire! Her heart thumped harder. The potion would only last for so long, after that the flames could do as they wished with her.**

**Constance swallowed back the intoxicating fear of having lost her arms and forced her eyes to meet those of the girls before her. Beyond the fire and the flames she could just about make out the startled faces of her young students. She wracked her sizzling brain for the words of wisdom bestowed upon her by a very wise woman indeed 'Sometimes there are moments when the girls will simply be afraid… when those moments come it's up to **_**you**_** and **_**you**_** alone to shine with confidence. Even if you're more afraid than you've ever been yourself, a sense of safety is all they'll need... a sort of hope, something to cling onto… like teddy bear!" Constance was certain if her tear ducts weren't on fire, they'd be threatening a waterfall. Davina Bat, though crazier in her later years, was a smarter woman than anyone would ever have the privilege to know. She doubted she'd have lasted longer than her first week had Davina not given her those few words of advice.**

**Out of duty to her retired comrade, she forced herself to stand up straight, her spine sending excited jitters down to her core. She folded her arms neatly across her chest, slightly relieved that they were indeed still there. She took a deep breath of the acrid air around her, the stench of ozone burning her senses. She swallowed back a cough and peered through the flickers of orange tongues. True to Davina's word, the girls faces immediately brightened. She smirked. In the end, any pain was worth it to inspire the future generation to do something great.**

**Suddenly a sharp pain erupted from behind her delicate hazel eyes as the image before her blurred into a mess of colours, each one streaming over the last to create an abstract effect. Then, with a palpable force that pinned Constance to the very floor, darkness crashed down upon the psychedelic world of colour. **

**Constance lay there for a moment, the flames still looming around her heaving form, desperate for the oxygen the fire stole from her. A hum of incoherent thoughts penetrated her numb silence, taking life and imitating the laughter of children as she began to feel a bone chilling coldness seep past the heat of the flames and engulf her body. "The girls" Constance mumbled "What happened to the girls?" The laughter grew louder, ringing in her ears as she lifted her head in the distance of the noise. **

**The girls, each one of them standing side by side behind the desks, unharmed, their faces permanently frozen with awestruck expressions. Constance shakily brought herself to her knees and stared into the pale blue eyes of Mildred Hubble, her eyes looking right through her form mistress. Constance reached out a hand to the girl, only to pull back just as quick as the tips of her fingers touched the raw flames. **

"**Mildred Hubble" Echoed a stern voice "Do you know **_**now**_** what you have made?" **

**Constance glanced around at the surrounding blackness. Nothing. **

"**Yes, Miss Hardbroom" Constance's eyes snapped to the girl before her. "A fire resistance potion" The words were there and yet… the girl's mouth hadn't even moved. Constance pushed herself to her feet and studied the girls. Each one seemed to be in a trance, a state of freeze frame… Constance wasn't even sure they were breathing. **

"**Girls?" she ventured, she knew nothing would come of it but she had to try. **

"**In one respect yes" Constance turned around, searching the darkness through the hot tongues once more for the voice she knew was hers "it is a fire resistance potion"**

"**Show yourself!" She yelled in desperation.**

"**But I can only assume, Constance, that those extra spider's eggs have given it a little extra strength" Constance spun on her heel to face the girls once more. That one was close, so close in fact that she could practically feel the warm breath on her cool skin. Constance gasped and felt the colour drain from her face.**

**There on Mildred's right shoulder was a pale bony hand, digging into the black material with its sharp unkempt nails. Constance suddenly felt light headed as the scorching heat suddenly returned to her icy skin. The hand stretched up, its surface puckered with the blue ropes of aged veins, until the wrist, which hid beneath a heavy dark material with indescribable patterns etched into its matted surface. Constance felt a sweat break out upon her feverish brow as she followed the ripples of material up until she met a chin graced with a perfect pair of ruby red lips.**

**Constance felt sick as she realised the scarlet tinge of the feminine lips wasn't merely a shade of lipstick. Her eyes darted to Mildred once more, just in time to see the teeth marks on her young neck before her face twisted and aged in the space of a second. Her Long brown plats fell motionlessly to the non-existent floor as grey hair sprung from her scalp and came to a halt just below her chin. Constance blinked, the flames drying up the moisture in her eyes. In that single blink the young girl before her had grown old, aged far beyond her time… it wasn't Mildred anymore, it was Amelia. Constance momentarily felt her heart stop at the realisation that she was too late. She could do nothing but burn in raging heat as her headmistress, her friend, her **_**mother,**_** fell motionless to the desk, her head hitting the wooden surface with an unbearable thud. Constance clamped a hand over her mouth and looked to the lips once more. **

"**I dare say it could be used for defence… **_**or**_** offence" the lips spoke in Constance's voice.**

"**STOP IT!" She screamed. The lips curled into a cruel smirk "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" **

**A tongue darted out to taste the liquid dripping down the beings chin before smiling once more "Congratulations, Constance, you've failed…again." Constance could do nothing but stare; mouth gaped, as the cloaked figure continued to play out the scene as though she weren't even there, the only evidence of recognition being her name where Mildred's should be. "Go and wait outside Mistress Broomhead's office" Constance's heart skipped a beat as her breath was torn from her suffocating lungs "Perhaps you'd like to explain to **_**her**_** why such a promising student like you ended up in an establishment like this"**

**A pain unlike any other began to grow within her chest as the potion began to wear off. Her arms stretched away from her body, an invisible force pulling them out straight at either side of her convulsing torso. Her shrill scream pierced the air as her outstretched limbs were torn from her body and discarded thoughtlessly to the side. Blood poured from her arm sockets, catching alight and sending her whole world into chaos. **

"**HELP… ME!" She screamed, her voice raw with fear and pain. The hooded figure remained ignorant, the crooked smile still playing on her cursed lips. Constance felt her toes curl involuntarily inside her burning leather boots and her cheek scar as the flames bit into her perfect skin. Why was this happening? She was so sure the potion was made correctly. Constance fell to the floor in agony, writhing as the temperature rose to unbearable heights, tearing through every nerve and ligament in her body. **

**Cracking open an eye, she nervously watched as heeled boots beneath a sea of black material drew nearer, dispersing a barrage of vibrations with each foot fall on the seemingly non-existent ground. Constance drew her eyes up the length of the being before her and gulped as a bony hand rose to the hood of her cloak. Constance flinched as the woman stopped short of pulling the hood back. She merely toyed with its fraying ends and smiled a malicious smile that showed her pure white teeth dripping with blood.**

**Constance stared into the sharp, white pearls and licked at her painfully dry lips. "Wh-What do you want?" **

**The smirk curled once again on the right side of the lips "You" she said in a slithery, snake like voice. Suddenly the mouth morphed into a shape Constance didn't even want to begin to ponder. She curled herself into a protective ball and buried her head as far between her legs as she could to stop her ears from bleeding as the being let out an enraged howl. Constance opened her eyes to look at the no-longer-woman towering over her, sharp claws protruding from her bony fingertips. The monster suddenly dived upon Constance, teeth ready to sink into the succulent flesh Constance's frail body promised. **

With a squeak Constance bolted upright in the bed, her arms flailing uncontrollably in random directions, sending Morgana off the bed and into the darkness. Constance blinked furiously, trying desperately to rid her sight of the monster that up until a few seconds ago was hell bend on feasting upon her. She forced her arms to the bed and focused on settling her erratic breathing. She was alive, it was just a dream.

Suddenly there was a crash in the corner. Constance's arms flew up, magic shooting in every direction and causing the wicks of unsuspecting candles to ignite in burst of orange, shrouding the room in an eerie glow as shadows cast themselves upon the grey block walls of the aged building. Constance, spell casting fingers at the ready, stared into the corner as a cat emerged from beside the desk, a porcelain saucer in pieces behind her.

Constance sighed in relief and lowered her hands. She had to stop listening to Imogen's frivolous warbling's about made up stories of werewolves and vampires.

**A/N Until next time my fellow humans/ secretly-immortal-beings **

**StarfleetWitch x**


End file.
